Jeff The Killer Hetalia style
by coin1996
Summary: Well here we are the second story of my horror. Can be read alone. Also check out the first story! Thanks guy's!
1. Chapter 1

Romano sighed as his head hit the pillow. Spain was in the shower and Romano was bored. The younger nation yawned and stretched his arm's up before closing his eyes. He was just going to sleep. Just for a second. When Spain get's out he'll wake up. Romano softly started to fall asleep at that point. He just let sleep take him. He was half way asleep when he felt a hot breath on his face. It didn't bug him at first but then it felt like he was being watched. Romano moved and rolled over on his bed. He let out a sigh and relaxed again. He still felt like he was being watched and he brushed it off. The shower was still running and as he fell deeper to sleep the sound started to fad.

"Time to go to sleep." he could hear such a soft voice say that. That snapped Romano awake and he opened his eyes to see a man laying just across from him with a knife ready to kill the poor nation. Romano's breath hitched and his eyes went wide with fear. The man before him had pure white skin. Skin that was not humanly possible to have. It's lip's were a bright deep red, split into a killer like smile. Romano then looked into the dark deep black eyes. There was no color what so ever. Just blackness. The man before him didn't blink just lied there and smiled at him un blinking.

Romano snapped out of his horror state and fell back hitting the floor he saw the man move to the end of the bed and Romano tried to move back. He then felt a hand on his foot and started to get dragged under the bed. That's when he found his voice. The shower had stopped at this point. Romano didn't know when it stopped. He left out a bloody scream and took hold of the side table. The thing growled and Romano's hand started to slip. The thing pulled him harder and he was pulled deeper under the bed. The nation had tear's streaming down his face and then he felt a hand on his. He was pulled forward away from the death grip on his foot and opened his eyes seeing Spain before him. Romano looked around the room and then clanged on to the older nation. Romano started to cry and Spain rubbed his back.

"Romano? What's wrong?" Spain asked. Romano shook in Spain's arm's. He couldn't talk he was scared. He was trying to stop crying trying not to let tear's fall but hiccup's told the Spanish man what ever happened Romano was horrified.

"It." Romano took a breath as he hugged Spain closer. "It tried to take me." Romano cried. Spain hugged him closer and let the nation calm down a bit.

"Romano. When I came out you were asleep and on the floor. You just feel off the bed. You were crying. You had a night terror." Spain said softly. Romano pulled back a bit and looked up to Spain with red puffy eyes. He was frightened. Spain could see he was deeply scared.

"It tried to take me! It was trying to kill me! It wasn't a fucking dream Spain!" Romano yelled. He was shaking not with Anger but for once Fear. Tear's were starting to fall again and Spain wiped his tear's away softly.

"It's ok Romano. I'm here now. Nothing will hurt you. I am here ok." Spain smiled softly and Romano nodded putting his head on Spain's shoulder and crying a bit more. Spain sat there rubbing Romano's back a bit more and then sat back a bit. "Roma? Let's watch some TV. Ok?" Spain asked. Romano nodded and Spain moved so he was sitting against the head board. Romano sat right next to him and Spain pulled him closer. He didn't like to see Romano so scared. Spain turned on the TV and started to look for something on. He went station after station. He just kept going. Then there it was. Romano sat right up and pointed to the TV.

"Back. Go back!" Romano yelled. Spain did as told and Romano never moved. The new's was on and Romano looked at the screen with fear.

'In other new's Jeff the killer has once again escaped police. There is no trace of where he could be so if you see him please contact police.'

The new's went to an advertisement and Spain gave Romano a confused look. Romano dropped his hand and blinked.

"I thought you said you saw something?" Spain asked Romano looked back to Spain and nodded.

"It was the same face I saw. When you found me on the floor." Spain blinked and shook his head. Romano gave him a dumbfounded look.

"That's impossible Roma. The TV was off and as it is we don't watch the new's as it is. Why would you think you saw the Jeff the killer person?" Spain asked. Romano glared at the older nation.

"I bet you right now. There show his picture. He will be just like I saw him. Pure white skin. Whiter then Prussia's. Red lip's curved into such a creepy ass smile! And black eyes that even make those creepy ass mice you like look tiny!" Romano yelled. Spain shook his head at this. There were some police siren's going off out side of the two's house and Romano ran over to the window. Police were going into the house across the street and Romano watched as the single woman who lived next door was brought out in a body bag.

'This just in. Jeff the Killer struck again. Police and new reporter's are on the screen let's check in.'

The woman on TV changed to a man and he was right out side of Romano and Spain's house looking to the house across the street.

'Yes. It has been told to us that Jeff the killer had killed a single young woman just a few minute's ago. A call came from the house. Here's the voice message.'

'This is 911 what's your emergency?'  
'He was to be the next but he had a friend.'  
'Sir? May I ask were you are at? Do you need help?'  
'No help. She took his spot.'  
'Sir?'  
'Beep. Beep. Beep.'

The screen went back to the reporter and he held up a picture.

'Please if you see this man call the police as soon as you can.'

Romano went pail and Spain's jaw dropped. He slowly looked to Romano and the cold night air made the window fog up. Spain then noticed on the window there it was wrote.

(It's TImE tO slEEp.)

The End.

* * *

Well. I looked up Jeff the Killer. With out doing Jeff's story this was all I could do. I hop you don't mind. guy's. Give me more horror and I'll work on them! Give me story's! Or tell me some creepypasta! What ever! I'll give you right's if it's a story is self-made up. You can PM me if you would like! Hope you all Loved the story! I don't own Hetalia or Jeff the killer.


	2. Chapter 2

First Story.  
WWW. FanFiction / S / 9693164 / 1 / Let-s-play


End file.
